Snow Cone Love
by coolster
Summary: Take a look inside the twisted thoughts of your favorite Otter, don't worry she won't bite, although you'll still be left with scars. Don't forget to review.


**A/n I was bored…**

* * *

_"One person's craziness is another person's reality."  
― Tim Burton_

Did you ever have one of those days? You know—when it just doesn't seem right and you're caught in the dead center. I have, I-I start feeling these urges… the urge to become something I'm not. Something… Better.

But that's not necessarily saying I can't control myself, heavens no. I just… I-I don't know.

I am confused, yet I kind of understand these cravings, it's an essential need to have this pleasurable item in my life, even if it feels so wrong.

… I live in a zoo. No, literally I live in a zoo, populated with dozens of animals. They're my friends…

Most of them anyway...

I've always been considered a loner, (well in my mind anyway) a person amongst the people, and I can't complain about anything, I live a good life. Three square meals a day, disregarding brunch, and yeah… I-I feel pretty grateful to be alive.

Although I keep telling myself this every day; I feel contemptuous sometimes, you know… empty, as if I require something to satisfy my hunger. But what?! This I have yet to figure out.

And yet I know what I need—you know, to satisfy my _"urges."_

As I lay down on the cold rubble of my habitat, I can't help but imagine my friends as they frolic in and outside the zoo, having fun enjoying their _snow cones_. I wish I could have a snow cone.

Ever since that day, t-that twisted, madding day when I stepped foot outside my home, my-my castle… I've seen what I truly am and what I'm worth.

I love it.

T-the feeling of having control over others, yet also having no control of your own self, nor the actions your conscious state deploys. It's exciting, it's magnificent, it is… sexy.

Why can't others have the same experience as I did on that fateful day? I believe—I truly believe everyone should experience that feeling at least once in their lives.

Oh my I'm so embarrassed… I'm doing it again and I don't even know it.

They call it feral, he calls it crazy, but me, Oh no I believe it's much more than that, much, much more… I call it, wild.

And honey does it feel good! _Oohhhh…_ Yeah—I lust for its gentle _bliss_. It's a sensual feeling, almost like love, only_ kinkier_.

When I take my first baby steps outside I can already feel it go inside my body, filling me up with its pleasurable juices. My eyes shift from a cat like form into a predatory Alpha. My blood begins to go cold; I mean ice cold, enough to send nerve impulses to all the muscles in my body.

My smell is enhanced, which is a good thing, now there won't be anywhere for _him_ to hide from me.

There is also a tiny growth spurt I undergo, but it's usually too hard to even notice, so I dismiss it quickly. Finally, my subconscious thoughts shift into my conscious mind, they give me a mission to do something—something I have yet to understand why, but there's no questioning the urges that rage inside me. It's in the DNA.

My skills increases like a veteran solider, having unlocked my full potential in a matter of seconds. I feel I shouldn't abuse the power within my control.

When they interrupt and intervene me from _MY_ prize, I get angry, so angry the sudden taste of_ blood_ finds its way on the tip of my lips as I fight, as I fight f-for _him_.

When the fight is over and the battle is won I finally receive my prize, I watch as it squirms in fear while clutched in my grasp, eyes of yellow and fur of gray, I kiss him in the most passionate of ways.

Then I scurry back into my home like a mouse, cute and naïve as many people say, having full understanding of my actions and what I did prior to those events… and yet there are just do _stupid_ to realize—realize that I'm just stringing them on.

I laugh out loud in burst insanity, on the cold stone of my mediocre, substandard habitat. They're all _idiots_, I tell myself. Yet… they are my_ family_.

My empathy I have for them is stronger than my greed. Maybe someday… maybe… you and I could share that snow cone with _love._

* * *

**A/n Well… That was awkward. Review if you want to.**


End file.
